


A Little Help Collecting

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A Prequel of sorts to Collecting Feathers, Competitive Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Winged Alec Lightwood, tags are still hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500: WingA prequel of sorts to my other ficCollecting Feathers3 new short glimpses on how Magnus got ahold of some of the feathers.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	A Little Help Collecting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collecting Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249675) by [NvrLndBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi). 



> Hello! Bastian here! o/  
> This one is another HM500 prompt.  
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) must be 18+ to join. 
> 
> Update!: Thank you to **[SomeLittleInfamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy)** for this (2 of 2) wonderful moodboard. I am going to continue to use them in the future fics and rotate between both of them because they are both too good to chose between and I can't be made to!
> 
> ****
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

**No.7**

Magnus snapped his fingers and placed a charm on his hair, just to make sure to would stay in place throughout the day. He inspected himself once over in the mirror and sighed. The shirt was nice and all. Tight in the right places, or at least the ones he wanted his lovely Alexander focusing on. It was missing something though. 

He made his way back into his closet and started to rifle through jackets and vests. Something to tip the outfit in the right direction. A dark blue feather fluttering down from his jackets stopped his motions. 

He snatched it up and smirked triumphantly. He snapped a picture of it sending it to the Nephilim. It seemed someone had been borrowing his clothes again, the thought filled him with warmth. 

_‘Look what was waiting in my jacket for me.’_

**No. 11**

Chairman didn’t understand the game his warlock was trying to play with him but he wasn’t pleased. The small cat was staring up at the warlock as he held Chairman’s pretty soft feather in his hands. 

This was thievery. Chairman had found it fair and square with no owner in sight. Finders keepers. Still, his owner had taken his new toy away. 

The Chairman swiped up at the Magnus’ robe trying to climb to reclaim his feather. 

“Oh, my darling boy. You are such a good kitty. Yes, you are.” Magnus cooed while picking up the Chairman cradling him on his chest as he made his way to the kitchen. 

“You deserve a treat for breakfast, Meow,” the warlock snapped his fingers and the Chairman’s bowl was filled up with fresh tuna. He placed the Chairman on the ground next to the food and watched him immediately go for it.

Chairman settled on that he could always try and reclaim his feather later, right now the tuna was his priority. 

**No. 13**

“Not that I don’t appreciate extra potion ingredients, Magnus. But I don’t think you meant to send me this.” Catarina walked out of the newly created portal. She had picked up a case of ingredients and nestled between some of the bottles was a bent blue feather. It had been crushed a few times from the ingredients rattling around the crate. 

“That one doesn’t count. It wasn’t in the loft.” Alec immediately calls out from the couch where he was currently huddled under a blanket with Magnus. 

“Now, darling lets be honest. It had to be in the loft in order to get into the ingredient case. There is no other way,” the warlock chuckled fondly looking at the huffing Nephilim in his arms. “You’re the one that suggested this little game, Alexander.”

  
“You’re both ridiculous. I would stay for the show but I left a potion in stasis. Careful with your feathers Alec not all warlocks are as respectful and would have taken advantage of the situation.” Catarina stated concerned before walking back through the portal, handing Magnus the feather before she did. 


End file.
